Electronic devices having communication functions and that are easily portable are increasingly popular. The electronic devices are advancing at a rapid pace in line with the development of hardware and software technologies capable of providing various contents, particularly collecting and processing images.
Accordingly, an electronic device and method for operating the electronic device that are capable of storing and processing images efficiently is desired.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.